Deck the Doctor
by ifan13
Summary: The Doctor tries to decorate the TARDIS for Christmas, "tries" being the opportune word in that sentence ...


**A/N: **Written for ladyprydian's prompt in the Doctor/Rose Holiday Fixathon 2011. The prompt was "The Doctor puts up Christmas lights." Now, for a warning - this is complete and utter crack/fluff. You have been forewarned!

**Disclaimer: **No one owns Santa Claus so how could anyone own the Doctor? I mean seriously, people. You can't own great, almost all powerful legends who have methods of flight that no one else has ...

**Deck the Doctor**

Rose was awoken from a really great dream by a very large crash coming from some where on the TARDIS. Another one resounded and Rose was completely awake. With a sigh (it had been a _really_ nice dream), she got out of bed and unplugged her lamp so that she could take it with her (in case an alien other than the Doctor had invaded the TARDIS).

She poked her head out the door of her bedroom and shouted, "Doctor?" but there was no reply. Doubly glad that she was holding a sturdy lamp, Rose cautiously crept up the steps to the control room.

Rose didn't know what she expected to see when she peeked into the control room but it definitely was not what she saw. As she stepped into the room, her call for the Doctor died in her throat as she was able to take in the carnage that was the control room.

It looked as though there had been cardboard boxes piled all over the room and then a hurricane had come through and turned everything upside down. A twenty foot Christmas tree leaned against the side of the room while garlands and ribbons lay haphazardly over the column and the console. A sad looking snowman lay in pieces on the floor surrounded by dozens of colorful ornaments. And in the center of it all was a large lump of _something_ covered in twinkling Christmas lights.

Rose was about to hit _whatever_ it was with her lamp when she noticed the tips of a pair of red converse poking out from the mess of lights. She nearly burst out laughing but was able to stay quiet as an idea popped into her head about how she could tease the Doctor.

"Doctor," she called out, pretending that she didn't know that he was under the lights. "There's something in the control room. I don't know if it's hostile but I've got a lamp. Should I hit it?"

A muffled exclamation emanated from the now wriggling lump.

"Alright," Rose said menacingly as she approached the lump, trying not to laugh, "the Doctor's not answering me, so you must've done something to him. You tell me where he is right now, or I swear I'll clobber you with my lamp."

More exclamations came from the lump.

"Then you leave me with no choice," Rose announced melodramatically as she went to … begin unwrapping the poor Doctor. "Well, Doctor, how exactly did you manage to do this?" she asked once she had freed about half of the sheepish looking Doctor's body.

"Deck the halls with-" he sang out before clapping his free hand to his mouth.

Rose stopped what she was doing to stare at him, confused by what had just come out of his mouth. "What?" she asked.

"I wish you a Merry Christmas, I-" the Doctor sang before again clapping his hand over his mouth, looking embarrassed.

"Doctor, what's going on here?"

Not taking his hand off his mouth, the Doctor managed to convey his need for a piece of paper and a pencil. After Rose brought him these items, the Doctor began to write.

_I was trying to make the TARDIS festive for you._

Rose was touched but still really confused. "But why do you keep singing?"

_I was trying to fix the sound system but it back fired and now every time I try to talk, all that comes out are Christmas carols._

"Aw. Poor Doctor," Rose teased, giggling. "But that doesn't explain why this place is such a mess."

_Hey! It's not a mess! I was decorating!_

The Doctor's hurt face glared at Rose. It seemed he was deeply offended. Rose was about to say something to smooth down his ruffled feathers, when a loud obnoxious beeping emanated from deep within the TARDIS accompanied by the faint smell of smoke.

"What's that?" Rose asked the Doctor, curious.

Looking incredibly worried and embarrassed at the same time, the Doctor wrote, _The fire alarm! I think my cookies are burning!_

"You were baking cookies? Doctor, next time, let me help you decorate. You need supervision," Rose said, looking around the control room.

Hurt, the Doctor turned away from her.

When Rose noticed, she said, "Oh, Doctor! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" As she noticed the Doctor's face, she teased, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

The Doctor turned back to her with shining eyes and then looked up at the ceiling. Rose followed his gaze and gasped at what she saw.

The entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe.

"Well, I guess I can't escape tradition ..." Rose sighed as she leaned in to kiss the Doctor. He reciprocated wonderfully and Rose suddenly realized that they were picking up where her dream had left off.

When they broke apart, Rose took a couple of steps away from the Doctor, trying to remember how to breathe. The Doctor tried to come after her but the Christmas lights again defeated him and he fell flat on his face.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out worriedly, running to his prone form. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor managed to push himself off the floor and nodded to Rose.

Rose looked around at the products of her crazy life and laughed. Then she exclaimed, "Oh, that reminds me – what d'ya want for Christmas, Doctor?"

The Doctor pondered for just a second and then opened his mouth. Rose braced herself for another round of Christmas songs.

"All I want for Christmas is you ..." the Doctor sang out cheekily before quickly clapping his hand back over his mouth.

Rose blinked once and then smiled. "Well, I suppose that can be arranged ..." Rose mused.

The Doctor and Rose celebrated Christmas early that night. Why wait? After all, they had mood lighting (broken Christmas lights taken off of the Doctor), sumptuous food (leftover cookie dough), and music (the Doctor's involuntary carols). So, maybe it was a little odd, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: **Alright, so it was really cheesy, but I warned you! Anyway, please review! Merry Christmas!


End file.
